The Lady of the Lake
by BarnumOnTheBrain
Summary: Inspired by (and with direct crossovers from) episode 9 of series 2. Merlin and Freya connect after Halig, the bounty hunter in search for her, almost catches her again. Short, soft fluff from my favourite tv series.


**My first ever Merlin fic, I decided to keep this strictly PG. I will probably be writing some Arwen soon, but for now, here's a mild bit of fluff based on series 2 episode 9, the _Lady of the Lake_, from the tv series _Merlin_. I very much hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Merlin, please," Freya said quietly, looking at the young man sat across from her in the dingy, stone room. The red rose he had just given her was soft against her fingers as his eyes, looking so dark in the candlelight, watched her closely. "I'm not like you."

She was suddenly cut off by a bang that echoed down the stairwell and she felt her heart leap against her ribcage.

"They must have followed me," Merlin told her, urgency in his voice and he leapt up. She followed him quickly as footsteps came closer towards them. He grabbed her hand and yanked her around the corner as the light of a torch loomed closer. The sight of the bounty hunter searching for them in the next chamber brought a lump to Freya's throat as terror coursed through her body. Pressed by Merlin against the stone wall she felt very cold and alone, forgetting for a moment that he had sworn to protect and look after her.

As the sound of the bounty hunter's boots rang out more and more quietly with each step away, she clutched at Merlin. Her legs gave way beneath her from the shock and she slid to the bottom of the wall. As she clung on tight to him, Merlin felt her body shaking against his side.

He quickly lit candles around them as she gulped for air, pulling himself a little tighter to her. She would need his warmth if nothing else.

"They're going to find me," she gasped as her cries of fear wracked her body. "I can't go back into that cage, I c-can't!"

"I won't let that happen," he whispered quickly, his own voice shaking as adrenaline and fear pumped through his veins. "I promised you I'd look after you. And I will. No matter what."

The light from the candle he was holding warmed her face slightly, and she was aware, through the haze of her tears, that his head was bent close to hers. His hands were warming hers once more and she felt the knots in her stomach shift from that of fear to anticipation. Merlin was close to her, his side pressed to hers and he was speaking so softly, words that she desperately needed to hear. That no matter what kind of monster she was, he was going to look after her. He wanted her. No one had spoken to her so kindly, so lovingly, in years.

"You really don't realise how special you are, do you?" he whispered close to her ear, letting his thumb caress her numb fingers.

She lifted her head as the last of her tears spilled down her cheeks and looked into his dark eyes, secretly relishing in his close proximity. He was the sweetest, kindest young man to ever look at her with such a caring gaze.

"You're not scared of me?" she murmured, fearing the worst despite his words of comfort.

He shook his head, never breaking eye contact. "Being different is nothing to be scared of," he whispered, linking his fingers through hers. Her mind was beginning to cloud over and all she could think of clearly was the points of contact on her body she was sharing with him. Something deep inside of her began to stir.

And slowly, without even thinking about it, Merlin kissed her. Her lips were delicate under his and at her touch he felt all other thought melt away. She was here, beside him, not shying away or judging him but accepting him for who he was, for the magic he had. A single tear fell from his eye as elation took hold of him, because here she was, the girl that he had hoped would one day come into his life and show him the acceptance he needed.

At the touch of his soft lips her sudden fear melted away and her heart rate began to slow to a normal pace again, but knots formed in her stomach. She suddenly felt excited, yet calm, as Merlin's lips pressed against hers.

She pulled away after a moment, feeling herself short of breath and she shivered, wishing to never be parted from him. His head stayed close to hers, knowing there were no words left for that moment.

He set the candle down behind him and turned back to her, resting his forehead against hers. Her sobs had subsided and as she gulped down air he raised a slightly shaky finger to stroke her jawline as his eyes closed. Her skin was so smooth under his touch, the musky smell of her skin filling his nose and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He had never felt like this about anyone. He just wanted to take away all of her fears and pain and keep her safe at his side forever.

"Are you okay?" he whispered after her breathing had returned to normal. Her eyes had long been closed by the feel of the fingers tracing her jaw and she felt as if she could not form words. Instead, in reply, she tilted her lips towards his and met them in a second kiss.

The moment they touched, Freya felt her whole body come alive and she quickly found her lips moving more forcefully than before against his. He shifted his body until he was facing her as one hand rested at the base of her neck and the other wound its way around her waist and to the small of her back. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she let out a quiet moan as she granted him access.

He was careful with her, he didn't want to hurt her. She was so small under his powerful hands and as he brought his lips away from hers momentarily, his eyes slid open. His soft gaze was met with hers and she lifted a hand to gently stroke the hair resting on his forehead. He couldn't help but smile. Being here with her, so easily, so relaxed, was bliss. Here, he had to be no one but himself.

"I love you, Freya," he whispered, holding her in his arms, watching the candlelight flicker in her eyes. There was great warmth in those innocent eyes as they regarded him for a moment.

Her voice was quiet, peaceful, when she replied, her hand sliding to the back of his neck and gentling stroking the soft hair there. "I love you too, Merlin."

She pulled his lips back to hers slowly and he allowed her to lower him onto his back. Her kisses became deeper and in a few moments Merlin felt her small hands slide to the back of his neck, searching for the tie on his neckerchief. The moment it had fallen to the side of them, her lips came away from his. They trailed across his high cheekbones, pausing here and there in gentle kisses, along his jaw and down to his neck. He shivered at her every touch, the trail of kisses leaving his skin tingling and hot.

Freya closed her eyes, wanting nothing to spoil this memory of him. The way his skin felt under her, his smell, his taste – it was magic. So when she felt his hands slide down her dress and slowly, carefully, under her skirt, she did not resist.

"Is this ok?" he breathed into her ear. He didn't want to force her into anything – he just wanted to love her.

She pulled back to meet his eyes, and nodded, a small smile on her lips. Pulling him with her, she sat up and faced him once more. Without breaking eye contact, she pushed his tattered jacket to the floor and tugged at his blue undershirt. Merlin felt a smile play around his lips as she pulled it over is head and rested a hand on the side of his head, stroking his now-ruffled hair.

He took her hand into his and laced his fingers between hers as his other hand crept around her waist and held her securely close to him to lay her carefully on the soft bags of linen behind them. Her hair splayed out around her head as she nestled down and he couldn't help but think, under all the grime and dirt that life had thrown at her, this Druid girl, Freya, was incredibly beautiful.

Merlin made love to Freya that night, holding her close and caressing her, loving her. Her moans mingled with his through the candlelight and he swore, after their moment had passed, that he would return to her at first chance.

In the weeks, months, years that followed her death, Merlin remembered her. The way her eyes had seen him so clearly, without any mask between them, warmed his nights. The memory of her lips against his skin brightened his days, and the sound of her loving words reminded him that there was always something to fight for. For the memory of Freya. For the magic of the Lady of the Lake.


End file.
